gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Oskar von Reuenthal
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Galactic Empire | rank = Fleet admiral | flagship = Tristan Morholt (former) | occupation = Chief of High Command Office, Governor-General of Neue Land | status = Deceased (combat injuries) | born = | died = | children = Felix Mittermeyer (biological) | relatives = Elfriede von Kohlrausch (child's mother) | actor = Norio Wakamoto }} Oskar von Reuenthal (Japanese: オスカー・フォン・ロイエンタール) was a flag officer in the Imperial Fleet under Reinhard von Lohengramm and close friend of Wolfgang Mittermeyer. Nicknamed the "Bewitching Eyes" for his heterochromatic eyes, Reuenthal was a brilliant commander and became known as one of the two pillars of the Goldenlöwe Dynasty. Military service On 2 May , the then Rear Admiral Reuenthal swore allegiance to Admiral Reinhard von Müsel in exchange for his help in freeing Rear Admiral Mittermeyer from prison. Despite his subsequent loyalty to Reinhard, Reuenthal sometimes harbours thoughts of seizing even more power for himself, thoughts that eventually which led to his downfall. Somewhat of a womaniser, he despises the idea of settling down or having any children because his mother attempted to kill him when he was an infant because of his heterochromatic eyes. In the end he was forced to rebel and died during a battle against Kaiser Reinhard, but in his heart he was still supportive and loyal to him. Reuenthal left the son that he had with a surviving member of the Lichtenlade family to Mittermeyer. ( ) Lohengramm's empire After Reinhard's coronation, Reuenthal was appointed as Chief of the High Command with the rank of Fleet Admiral. He held this status through the second invasion of the Alliance but was accused of treasonous ambitions by Heydrich Lang. He had given shelter to Elfriede von Kohlrausch, the niece of the former Prime Minister Klaus von Lichtenlade after she tried to kill him and they had an affair. However, she still despised him for the downfall of her family and testified that on hearing she was pregnant with his son Reuenthal had stated he should aspire higher than his own status, which implicitly would involve usurping Reinhard's power. Reuenthal denied both these words and that he had known of the child at all. ( ) This scandal was intensely disruptive to the Imperial Fleet, with many believing that this was a plot by Paul von Oberstein to eliminate a rival for the favour of the Kaiser. Reuenthal's preparations were considered to have been vital in the restoration of order on Heinessen after the terrible fires that destroyed much of the former capital city of the Alliance. In light of this and of Reuenthal's long-standing allegiance to him, Reinhard dismissed the charges but relieved him of the High Command. Instead he was appointed as Imperial Governor-General of the former Alliance worlds, which after the Battle of the Corridor left him in control of effectively half the Imperial Fleet and civil rule over a large portion of the New Galactic Empire. ( ) Insurrection Late in a regicide attempt on Reinhard was made on the planet Uruvasi while he was en route to make a state visit to Heinessen. Rumours had been spread by Heydrich Lang that the visit was arranged by Reuenthal in order to make Reinhard vulnerable to capture. While this was not the case, the continuing adversarial relationship between Reuenthal and Oberstein made the former unwilling to approach Reinhard to explain how the attack had been made by soldiers supposed to be under his command. Rather than compromising his pride, Reuenthal decided that if he was going to be blamed for the treasonous attack then he would be a traitor in truth and broke from the Imperial Government, claiming that Oberstein and Lang were usurping power from Reinhard. ( ) In a clash of fleets, Reuenthal's forces were forced into retreat by those of Mittermeyer. One of his subordinate fleets under Alfred Grillparzer betrayed him at this vulnerable moment and damaged Reuenthal's flagship Tristan, leading to him being impaled by a shard of metal. He declined surgery in order to remain in command and was able to maintain an organised withdrawal of many of his forces in the face of the Mittermeyer's swift advance. Other portions of his fleet surrendered or were destroyed covering his retreat. ( ) Returning to Heinessen with the awareness that his injuries were fatal, Reuenthal placed his affairs in order, handing the administration of his civil duties to subordinates who had not followed him in his uprising and taking the time to murder Job Trunicht. He was unexpectedly visited by Kohlrausch who he instructed to give their son to his friend Mittermeyer before offering her the chance to kill him rather than simply to watch him die, although she departed rather than taking either option. Although he tried to live long enough for Mittermeyer to arrive for a final farewell, Oskar von Reuenthal passed away on 16 December while dictating a letter. ( ) Personal life Reuenthal was born with heterochromia, a condition that left his left eye blue, and right eye brown. Both of Reuenthal's parents shared blue eyes, so this was observed as proof of his mother's adultery: because of this Reuenthal's mother attempted to murder him when he was still just an infant. Caught in the act, his mother then took her own life. His father blamed Reuenthal for the loss of his wife and took to drinking and treating Reuenthal with heavy disdain. This trauma led Reuenthal to avoid the idea of settling down, or having any children. Despite his loyalty to Reinhard, Reuenthal sometimes harbours thoughts of seizing even more power for himself, thoughts that eventually which led to his downfall. Appendices Appearances * (first appearance) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (???) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (death) Name variations *'Oskar von Reuental' (LD subtitles) Memorable quotes #"Regardless of the color of eyes or skin the color of blood is the same for everyone,isn't it?" #"I don't think 'screaming in pain in place of his superior' is among an adjutant's duties." #"....For humans, there is an appropriate life, as well as an appropriate death." Background information Full-Reuenthal is a municipality in Switzerland. Reuen also means "regret" in German, which could be a possible allusion to Reuenthal's own tragic life. Tristan connection The name of Reuenthal's flagship, the Tristan, is a reference to the character of the same name from the tale of Tristan and Isolde. It is interesting to note that the stories of Tristan and Reuenthal, although not exactly alike, have numerous similarities that would seem to suggest an intentional connection between the two: *Both characters fall in love with a resentful woman whose loved one(s) they have been responsible for killing — in Tristan's case, he has killed Isolde's fiancé; whilst in Reuenthal's case he was responsible for the arrest and likely killing of Elfriede's great-uncle, Klaus von Lichtenlade, and his family. *Both characters betray their benefactor — in Tristan's case, King Marke; and in Reuenthal's case, Kaiser Reinhard. *Both characters are forced to fight a dear and loyal friend — in Tristan's case, Melot; and in Reuenthal's case, Wolfgang Mittermeyer. *Both characters are mortally wounded in said fight. *Both characters are returned to their 'castle' by a subordinate after being wounded. *Both characters are visited by the woman they love just before they die. Apocrypha Stage ]] Reuenthal is played by Yoshihisa Higashiyama in the 2011 stage adaptation of LOGH. Reuenthal oskar von Reuenthal oskar von Reuenthal oskar von Reuenthal oskar von